everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Alien Hearts
Okay, I know I said big fanfiction projects, but...this begged to be written. Story It was raining, the night it happened. Dad had sent me to bed, but I was watching the rain. I usually did, until Dad caught me, and forced me to go to bed. '' ''Before that happened this time, though, there was a loud bang and a flash of light in our backyard. Dad and I both ran out the door. He didn't even scold me for being awake. When the dust cleared, we saw a small crater. And in that crater, was a glowing...girl. At least, I thought she was a girl, she looked like a normal human girl if it weren't for the glowing hair. '' ''She was only clad in what looked like a piece of the night sky thrown over her body as she shivered and looked up at us with tears in her eyes. "Hi!" I called out happily. She flinched, muttering something in a language I had never heard before. Dad, however, had. "You've done it now old friend." He muttered, presumably at the sky, before he helped her up. The girl's legs shook before she collapsed to the ground. Dad picked her up and carried her into the house, sending me to bed before I could question. But I could eavesdrop. And I did. He had stayed outside, as the rain cleared up some, the clouds dispersing to reveal the moon. "Sending a child here with no knowledge of anything on earth? I wonder about you sometimes Artemis." He said. From that day on, little by little, Diana told us about herself. She learned to speak her name, learned what certain things were, her legs grew stronger, and soon she was chasing me through the woodlands. I stopped viewing her as a sister though at some point. Some point it changed, I viewed her as the one I wanted to spend the rest of my life with. And when I got the courage to admit it, she told me she did too. It was about a month before graduation when I consulted with Diana's mother. I knew my dad talked to her, and I wanted to learn more about why Diana was sent here. "Artemis?! Artemis! I want to speak with you!" I felt kind of silly yelling in the middle of the night outside school for the moon. That feeling vanished when the moon began to lower and eventually shrink away till I couldn't see it. I waited a few seconds, before huffing and turning around. I became face to face with a woman I had never seen before. She had glowing hair that seemed more white than golden, golden brown skin and dark eyes. She was barely clad in what looked like a strip of the sky, even more scantily dressed than Diana had been when she first arrived. I froze, expecting Artemis to not know English like Diana didn't, but she surprised me. "Hello Carter." "You, know my name?" I froze. "I do. Now, what did you want to speak with me about? The moon can't be absent from the night sky forever you know." She seemed more sassy and confident then her daughter. "Oh, um, I've always been curious, why did you send Diana to earth with no warning, unprepared and scared, and not only that, you haven't talked to her hardly at all since she's been here!" "Carter," She said calmly, cutting my rant off. "How many moons does our planet have?" "One." I said surprised enough to answer. "And how many moons has our planet always had?" She asked again. "One," I repeated, still not putting two and two together yet. "And what am i?" "The moon." I was really confused. "And what is Diana?" She asked again. "The moon?" I was unsure if that was the right answer. "Correct. There has always been one moon, and they're always would be only one moon in the sky. When Diana reaches full maturity, I will vanish. I will no longer exist. I'll die out. And I was way too attached to my own mother when it happened to me. I was broken. And I love that little girl too much to put her through what I had to live through. The less she knows of me, the less she loves me, the better for her." Artemis sounded mournful. 'You'd rather die knowing your daughter has almost know memories of you, then die knowing you were loved and missed?" I could see some logic there, but didn't she realize she was hurting Diana by trying not to hurt her? "Stay with her. Please. Be the person I couldn't be for her." Artemis begged. "I promise." That kind of was my intention. "Good. You know, your a good man Carter. And you were almost my son." She said as she started to glow again. "I was what?" That was weird. "I almost married your father when our story ended." "Why didn't you?" I had always wanted a mom in the house. "Same reason I sent Diana to earth." Then she was gone. Sure it would have been nice having a moon mom, but...I could hear faint strands of Diana's nighttime song floating from her dorm room, which made me smile. I like the way things turned out. Category:Original Character Fanfiction Category:Cerisefan03's Fanfiction